


his game

by ralf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, kinda not friendship-y friendship, mentions of chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to thank you. For.. everything you did.”</p><p>[Set sometime after 3B. Stiles visits Derek.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	his game

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3B. Come to think of it, that's not possible, because Derek gets kidnapped before Season 3 ends, but... who cares. It's called fiction for a reason, right? ;)

Derek is standing at the panorama window with his back turned as Stiles tentatively enters the loft.

He steps carefully inside, taking in the scratches and scorch marks from past fights. Then something else catches his eyes.

On the otherwise empty table lies a chessboard, the chessmen neatly arranged.

He gets closer.

“You play?” he asks.

Derek still doesn't move but his shoulders are tense since the moment Stiles walked in.

“No.”

Stiles waits a few moments but Derek still remains where he is. Stiles reaches out slowly and moves one of the white pawns one square ahead.

When he looks up Derek has finally turned around. “What do you want?”

Stiles shuffles his feet for a few heartbeats, then charges ahead.

“I wanted to thank you. For.. everything you did.”

Derek tilts his head fractionally. “Did you thank the others as well?”

“No. But they are my friends, they have to help me whether they want to or not.”

It takes a second for the implications to sink in. Derek frowns while Stiles shifts his weight awkwardly from foot to foot. “I mean...”

“You mean we aren't friends,” Derek states simply.

“Yeah.” Stiles looks a little lost. “Or not? It's not like you want us to be friends, right? And we certainly don't hang out.”

Derek huffs as if the thought alone is absurd. Stiles scowls. He is awesome to hang out with.

“Anyways,” he tries to clear the air, “I wanted to thank you.” Because he can never resist temptation he steps forward until he is directly in front of Derek and claps him on the shoulder to see a sour expression settle on his face.

He retreats his hand before he can lose it, but pauses his drawback. “I mean it.”

They may not be friends, but he still feels like Derek somehow belongs to them and part of him wants Derek to know that.

 

Stiles is long gone when Derek senses the arrival of another visitor.

Peter wrinkles his nose before he even gets past the threshold. “What did Stiles want from you?”

Derek looks at Peter's frowny face, then at the table.

“Play chess.”

 

 

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh, is that code for hot sex these days?”  
> HAHA.  
> Sorry (not sorry).


End file.
